Lady and the Highwayman A Parody
by Cool Blue Firefox
Summary: If you've not watch the movie, now is your chance to read about it. Enjoy!
1. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied. I don't own any Slam Dunk merchandise.  
  
~The Great Escape~  
  
It was dusk and a small group of black-cloaked horsemen were travelling eastwards to the coast. The group, led by a tall, broad- shouldered, redheaded man, was travelling at top speed to avoid being captured by the army. The reason for their escape...they had with them someone important whom the army wished to capture...and execute.  
As they reached the shoreline, the leader of the group turned towards a plump, white-headed gentleman and said, "There's not much time, My Lord, the boat will arrive in 10 minutes."  
  
"Oh Sakuragi, I thank you and your men for saving my life and making me see for myself how my people are suffering. I know now that the people are loyal to me. They are sick of this General Taoka and they wish for their King Anzai back. But you...have made powerful enemies. When I'm back on the throne and if you should need me..."  
  
At this, King Anzai took out a red, ruby ring and placed it on Sakuragi's palm, saying, "Send this."  
Looking at the ruby ring, which seemed as if it was on fire and was burning brightly on his palm, Sakuragi replied, "I thank you for your gift, but I think you have made more enemies than I have." Suddenly, he could hear a faint rumbling in a distance, which was immediately followed by a slight tremble of the earth as the army's horses thundered their hooves upon the ground.  
  
Sakuragi immediately gave orders to his men to protect the king while saying to the king, "And now if you please, I shall be king for the day." Understanding his plan, the king and Sakuragi hurriedly changed cloaks and hats.  
  
As he ordered his men to pick up speed so as to reach the boat quickly, a young man suddenly spoke up, "Sakuragi, if I'm killed while performing this mission, remember, you are next in line to inherit my fortune." Sakuragi only nodded his approval before the man continued, "And remember, take care of my brother, Kaede."  
At this, Sakuragi lifted his head and answered, "I'll pledge my life for him, don't you worry." With that being said, they bided each other 'God speed' before going their separate ways; one to safety, the other to distract the army, which was coming ever closer.  
  
Knowing his way around the country, Sakuragi drew the army's attention towards him as he raced northward towards the cliffs. Reaching the foot of the cliffs, he began to lead the army high up onto the rocky grounds near the peak. There in front of him was a small cavern entrance and into this he entered, followed closely by the army. As they entered, the cavern began to quake dangerously because of the horses' pounding hooves. No one will doubt it if the cavern collapsed within a matter of minutes!  
  
Fortunately, as if there was a map of the cavern implanted deep within his head, Sakuragi zigzagged his horse swiftly and was able to lose the army. Then, seeing a light at the end of the cave, he followed it out the mouth of the cavern and into the fading light of the setting sun. His horse being lighter and faster than the army's troop horses, Sakuragi urged his horse to climb higher upon the rocky cliffs until they have reached the peak before the disappeared behind it.  
  
Meanwhile, the army frantically tried to look for the escapee within the cavern but there was not even a single sign of him; not his cloak nor his horse's hooves. While trying to figure out where he could have disappeared to, they noticed that the cavern was slowly engulfed in total darkness as the sun began to set behind the horizon. Having no other choice but to leave, they turned back and retreated out of the cavern, empty- handed.  
  
Feeling enraged for letting their escapee go free, they were about to return to camp to report the bad news when they heard a loud neigh high above them. Instinctively, the whole army looked up...and saw him. There, posed high on the highest peak of the cliff, silhouetted against the setting sun, was Sakuragi disguised in the king's cloak and hat, and sitting upon his grey horse. With a wide grin upon his handsome, tanned face, he lifted his hat and flashed his red hair that was further highlighted by the sun's rays.  
  
Seeing him so arrogantly showing off, the army was further enraged when they found out their mistake at last. To think that he was NOT the real king and was only an impostor. They had once again let the king escape freely! Disappointed and angry, they were about to make a dash for the impostor when Sakuragi saluted to them gracefully, reined his horse to a hind-leg stand before riding off over the cliff and disappearing into the dusk.  
  
Author's note: Don't worry, there's still more to come. Send your reviews. If you don't like it, I'll erase it immediately! 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied. I have absolutely no  
rights over any Slam Dunk properties. But can I have Rukawa  
Kaede...please?!  
  
~The Meeting ~  
  
In a quiet countryside perched a large grey mansion upon a little green hill. The atmosphere was serene and cool as a light breeze stirred and swayed the branches of the trees and flowers. The birds sang their sweet morning hymns as the clouds danced like little white fluffy sheep on blue grassy meadows. The picture looked as if a silent glass had framed it, for all sounds made were nothing more than a silent music upon sleepy ears.  
  
The peaceful scenery was soon interrupted by two horsemen. One was upon an old chestnut mare. He was a tall and thin groom with bright blonde hair, a figure similar to a tall maypole. The other was upon a young, spirited white stallion. He was a nobleman. A nobleman of high status and great wealth, who was always revered by everyone as a man of power. He had a pale complexion with raven black hair, and icy cold blue eyes. He was also tall and strong built, though he does have a much more feminine look for a masculine man. His eyes portrayed him as an indifferent person, who does not care about others, which made others care less about him. Being lonely was what he was used to and in fact he liked being left alone, for he was a very private person. And being a nobleman does have its advantages, because he gets his way no matter what.  
  
They rode on purposefully towards the mansion, which was his home, when suddenly the gentleman halted his horse in front of a worn out sign. Taking a closer look at it, he then let out a long, sad sigh before turning to his groom, saying, "Where has my brother gone to? It has been a year now."  
  
"They haven't caught him yet, My Lord. That's all that counts," assured the groom.  
  
With another sigh, Lord Rukawa led the way towards the mansion, without a second look back. If he had looked back, he would have noticed another worn out sign demanding the capture of a notorious highwayman by the name of Silver Blade. But that didn't happen and so both horsemen continued on their way. Upon reaching the mansion, Lord Rukawa's maid, Haruko, came rushing frantically up to meet him. Curious as he was, his face didn't express any emotion as his inquiry on her behaviour gave way to the answer that there was an unwelcome visitor to his mansion. And the visitor was...Lord Fukuda. "Let him wait in my study room, Haruko." "But, My Lord, he is the most powerful man in England. No one can deny his presence."  
  
"I disgust his face," replied Rukawa as he stormed off into his bedchamber to prepare himself to meet his adversary. After a few glasses of wine, he ventured into the study room where the nobleman awaited his presence.  
  
Silent footsteps padded the floor as his cold, foxy eyes glared menacingly at the man before him. His muscles tensed as if ready to strike a blow to that man's face. Lord Fukuda, on sensing his approach, turned to face him gracefully. Before he could utter his first words, Rukawa spoke up, "I hope you're not up to your old tricks to get me to marry you. You know my answer, Fukuda."  
  
"My, my, when did you develop such a sharp tongue, Kaede? I'm only here to bring you grave news that might interest you. Unless, of course, if you allow me to tell you."  
  
"What news have you to tell me that you think may interest me?"  
  
A silent smirk crept onto Fukuda's face as he produced a scroll and handed it to Rukawa. Taking it gingerly, he began to read it's content and his narrow eyes widen to show wild shock. "It's my brother. He's going to be executed." "In the tower of London on Thursday, under the charge on treason." "No..." "I can save him." And he produced a letter of petition. Tempting as it was, Rukawa tried to grab it but Fukuda snatched it away. "Please..." pleaded Rukawa, softly.  
A proud, confident smile spread across his face. He now has Rukawa where he wanted him.  
Unbeknownst to any of them, their conversation was overheard by a shadow, lurking behind the door. Upon hearing the consequences, it swiftly disappeared and raced towards the woods behind the mansion, where a saviour was waiting for the signal.  
  
Rukawa unwillingly went to the chapel where Fukuda waited for him. Dressed in his smart blue coat, he walked up the aisle and the priest began to preside the matrimonial event. Impatient for it to be over, Fukuda hurried the priest and was about to forcefully drag Rukawa out towards to waiting carriage when they heard a horse neighing loudly outside.  
  
Oblivious to the sound, but only concentrating on his present ordeal of being molested, Rukawa, who was now trapped within the carriage with Fukuda, was fighting with all his might to escape. Suddenly, there was a gunshot and it struck the window frame of the carriage. Shocked, both men looked out of the window.  
  
There, posing at a distance beneath a bough was a handsomely black- cloaked highwayman. His face was covered with a black mask and he wore a black hat with a white feather. Sitting upon his black horse, he had a gun in his right grasp, still smoking.  
  
Author's notes: The interesting part is coming up real soon. Lot's of  
fighting, if I know how to expand it. Wish me luck! 


	3. The Duel

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer is applied.  
Author's notes: Here comes the duel! So unsheathe your sword and  
prepare yourself for a fight of your life. Enjoy!  
  
The Duel   
  
From behind the highwayman rode up 3 more black-masked highwaymen, each with a pistol in hand. By their side hung shining silver blades and hidden in their boots, gleaming hilts of daggers were sheathed in their scabbards. Each man posed gallantly before the shocked witnesses.  
  
"You are Silver Blade, aren't you?" questioned Fukuda. "Glad that you know me, My Lord. But do not interfere me. Out of the coach!" commanded the highwayman while pointing his pistol at Fukuda.  
  
This, Fukuda obligingly did and he stepped out of the coach as if nothing threaten him. Rukawa, on the other hand, remained in the coach. Not understanding his motif, Silver Blade got off his horse and went forward to inspect. Upon reaching it, he saw the carcass at the foot of the coach.  
  
"Come...come now," whispered Silver Blade. "Will you bury it? He's our family pet," was the reply. "Of course."  
  
Picking up the carcass, Silver Blade brought it into the forest and gave it a 'proper burial'. All along Rukawa watched him and wondered who he was. His pale face revealed nothing but his eyes glistened with great interest as he observed the highwayman's confident and graceful movements.  
  
When he returned to Rukawa, Silver Blade seemed to hesitate for a moment. While he was lost with words, Rukawa ventured to thank him for his kindness, coldly. Undeterred by the cold words, Silver Blade asked the reason for the untimely marriage.  
  
"Lord Fukuda told me that my brother was to be executed this Thursday and that this silly marriage of mine will set him free. I had no choice." "I understand, unfortunately, your marriage was as silly as you have thought because it would not have helped at all. Forgive me, but I have to tell you the truth. Your brother is already dead. He had been executed last Thursday."  
  
You can't imagine what happened next. With blood boiling, Rukawa turned and rushed towards Fukuda, giving one hard punch to the jaws. He was about to draw out his sword when Silver Blade stopped him.  
  
"I don't thinking you're ready for a duel against the land's best swordsman." "And as if you are!" "I am. Now watch the expert duel."  
  
With those words, he stepped up to Fukuda. "I invite you for a duel against me right now, do you accept?" "With pleasure" answered Fukuda with a smirk on his face. "Be careful now, Blade. You know he is deadly. We don't want to lose you now." Warned Silver Blade's comrades.  
  
Both men drew their long swords and with a piercing clank, a hot duel began. Each not wanting to give the other an upper hand, they fought with all their might. At times it looked as though Fukuda was winning when suddenly Silver Blade will regain the upper hand with a slight twist of his blade.  
  
All the while, the spectators watched with nervous anticipation, but none was more nervous than Rukawa, though he didn't show it. Cold sweat was slowly forming at his forehead. He thought that both swordsmen were good yet he observed that Fukuda was more experienced than the highwayman. Nevertheless, he had a secret faith for the highwayman and he hoped that he would win.  
  
It had been almost an hour and yet the duel was far from over. Both swordsmen were tired but not one of them wished to end the duel. Silver Blade knew that he would lose in the end if it does not stop now. He had to do something, but what? Yet before he could react, Fukuda was already rushing towards him, sword at a ready. Silver Blade managed to parry Fukuda's sword while knocking him over, landing him on the ground and his sword flunked to a distance.  
  
"Take back your sword. I do not fight against unarmed men."  
  
Fukuda got up while laughing out, saying, "Ah, gallantry is for fools!" with that, he charged towards Silver Blade one more time but that would but his last, for Silver Blade was ready for him and with his last strength plunged the sword into his chest with a calculated precision. "Not a very nice saying for a man's last words."  
  
After the duel, he returned to cheering comrades, shocked coachmen and a far paler Rukawa. Without acknowledging his comrades, he immediately warned the coachmen, "You were witnesses, but I'll let you go. Beware though, breath one word about it and I shall hunt you down. Rely upon it."  
  
"Oh, we'll be careful. Besides, Lord Fukuda deserves it." "Oh, and don't forget to bury his body carefully. My comrades will help you with his body."  
  
When all was settled, Silver Blade led Rukawa to a white horse hidden behind a tall, huge tree, fully saddled. "I thought you might need it. Farewell and take care, Rukawa Kaede."  
  
With that, Silver Blade and his comrades disappeared into the forest; leaving a puzzled Rukawa wondering how did the highwayman knew his name.  
  
Author's note: Sorry I couldn't describe the duel in more details. I'm VERY BAD at sword fighting. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.  
Author's note: I know it's plain, but it is rated G you know!  
Besides, it's not the climax yet!  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Spring was now giving way to summer, as Lord Rukawa was sitting placidly facing the coal-black fireplace that was not lit. His maid, Haruko, was just serving him his afternoon tea when she heard faint knockings on the grand oak door of the mansion. Trained for obedience and disciple, she immediately made her way to open the door. There standing at the entrance of the mansion was none other than Rukawa's impatient yet elegant aunt, Lady Ayako. Before Haruko could curtsey and greet her Ladyship, Lady Ayako began to instruct her,  
  
"What on earth took you SO long, my girl? Start packing your bags and while you're at it, pack your master's too. And if he dares to stop you, you have my words to ignore him."  
  
And before Haruko could turn away to begin her work...there came more instructions, "Oh, and tell Ookutsu the groom to get new horses for the carriage later on." "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Curious to know what was taking Haruko so long to answer the door, Lord Rukawa himself took the trouble to see what was going on, only to find his favourite aunt menacing his servants...as usual. Upon seeing her nephew, Lady Ayako rushed up to him, saying, "Well, aren't you going to kiss your favourite aunt?" "How lovely to see you Aunt Ayako!" he announced sarcastically, while planting a small peck on the back of her hand.  
  
"Well now, let's not waste anymore time. There is much more things to do. We have to move you out of this place." "But this is my home!" protested Rukawa. "It's completely out of the question. A 19-year-old BOY all ALONE in this monstrous great house!" "My HOUSE! And you can't scare me like some frighten little boy."  
  
With a sigh, Lady Ayako confessed, "Well, it seems that I have to tell you the truth. I'm a very lonely lady. I'd be glad for some company at the palace. Won't you come?"  
  
Though he may look cold and aloof, but seeing the sad, lonely, pitiful look on his aunt's face, he finally gave in, unwillingly, and agreed to accept his aunt's invitation to the palace.  
  
Author's note: I know it's short, but there's more to come. So  
just wait! I'll continue later. 


	5. Distant Relatives

Standard Disclaimer: I OWN SLAM DUNK!!! not… TT

Author's Notes: Finally! I'm back from a long break of writer's block…! Hope this time I've improved on my writing and will be able to satisfy your hunger for imaginative stories!

Distant Relatives

It was a boring ball, as always, to Lord Rukawa Kaede. Every ball was the same. Same old faces, same old topics (which included politics for the men and handsome young men for the ladies), same old dancing tones (waltz and the sorts), etc… Why do balls have to be so pathetic?! He has so far been to FIVE balls within a week and they were all the same… He was told by his Aunt Ayako that every ball was something special, and that today was even more special. The reason being that the king was about to be amongst the presence of all his noblemen and ladies, and this was considered a treat to those who were fortunate enough to be invited to live within the compound of the palace. Well, Aunt Ayako maybe jumping for joy at the expectation of the event, but HE was definitely having one helluva boring evening.

But out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed someone approaching him. Who could it be? The young man was dressed to kill in an elegant red coat and expensive white silk leggings (imagine 16th century costumes…). His hair was black, quite long, and spiky. How in the world did he manage to cement his hair that way Rukawa would never know, but one thing he knew was that whatever the reason the young man was approaching him for he did not like it one bit, not even the friendly smile he had emblazoned on his face. He hated company and would prefer to be left alone. Then again, this was a public ball and everyone was expected to mingle around with the crowd.

"Are you cousin Rukawa Kaede?" asked the young man.

"I am. And WHO may I ask are you?"

"Why, it's me cousin Rukawa! Your favourite cousin, Sendoh Akira!"

"I don't know you. I have never known a cousin by that name, and I certainly don't think that you are MY favourite cousin either." Rukawa answered coldly.

"What is going on here? Rukawa, I thought I told you to…oh!" exclaimed Lady Ayako as her eyes fell upon the sweet darling face of Sendoh.

"Aunt Ayako, my darling aunt. What a pleasant surprise to see you here! You still do remember me don't you, dear aunty?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Sendoh. A pleasure to see you again after all these years. How long has been, hmm? 12 years?" said Lady Ayako, her tone filled with sarcasm.

"About so. So, what brings you here today? Paying due respect to your beloved king, I suppose?" a glimmer of amusement mingled in his voice.

"Obviously. I have been his caretaker when he was taken ill years before. How could I not be invited to this auspicious event!" exclaimed Lady Ayako, quite shocked.

"Ne, Aunt Ayako. What in the world is going on here?" questioned a bewildered Rukawa.

"Nothing to concern yourself with my dear. Come, let us return to the ball. The King would be arriving soon." And with that, Lady Ayako led a confused Lord Rukawa away from a strange meeting with a distant relative.

As Sendoh watched them move away, another young man came up to him. "And may I know why are you so persistent to gain their attention? You know that Lady Ayako would have nothing to do with you after your father had betrayed her trust and ran of with two third of the fortune due to her."

"Ah, but you see Koshino, Lord Rukawa is a distant relative of mine who will provide me with the necessary fortune that I seek. You see, his brother was heir to the famous Rukawa mansion and fortune. After his brother's death, naturally he became next in line. If I can get near him enough to ruin him, I could be next in line to the fortune. See how easy my plan is?!"

"But I thought that there was another distant relative before you, if the Rukawas were no longer in existence?"

"How did you know? And who could it possibly be?" asked Sendoh as hope suddenly died in his chest.

"Haven't you heard about the Rukawas' will? It was stated that if anything should happen to them, the fortune should go to the only sister of their late father who married a Sakuragi. You're mother was only the adopted sister of the late Lord Rukawa, of course you're not as close as the Sakuragis." explained Koshino.

"Damn it, this can't be good…" mussed Sendoh.

"Unless…"

"Unless what…?What is it, Koshino?"

"Do you want to know my plan of getting the Rukawas' fortune, Sendoh?"

"With pleasure…" and a mischievous smile crept over Sendoh's handsome face.

Author's Notes: So what's their plan? Keep guessing…


End file.
